Anger
by FlaminSkullz
Summary: This is a fast moving story with adult situations just so you're warned.Hiei gets with a made up character of mine.So you like or have tips feel free to comment.If you don't like it critize politely if you would thanks.You want to be rude & bitchy leave.


FF_2665069_

Hey, I would like to give warning is some of you didn't see the rating. It's M rated so there's going to be adult situations. I would also like to say that this story is my first in a long time so be kind or if you really don't like how it goes just go to a different one & don't waste a few minutes of yours & my life to comment something rude & bitchy. This story is also fast moving so there's a quick love & all that lovely shit so if you don't like that move on like I said above. I hope you enjoy the story.

**STORY START**

Hiya, I'm Kaitlynn Marie Min. Though my friends call me Kat or Katie. Some of you may be wondering why I'm explaining all this instead of getting straight to the story. Well, it's simply because I don't want you calling me "that girl" or girl. I'm 13 & bored.

"When does this class end?" I asked my best friend, Shuichi.

He smiled at me, reading his book. We've already done all our work. You could say we were over achievers.

"You know exactly what time this class ends, Katie."

Sighing I pouted.

"So…"

He chuckled before glancing towards the trees outside the windows. He does that a lot…. Every time Hiei comes around. I noticed that after the second week of having it happen.

"Is their something funny in the trees?"

He looked back at me.

"Just the beautiful cherry blossoms."

Looking out the window I saw cherry blossoms flying around with the wind, some swaying on the little twig like branch they inhabit.

"Yeah, beautiful… I wonder how they'd look on fire…"

"That's what you said about that bouquet of roses."

Glancing at him I smiled softly.

"Because I got them from some girl who thought I was gay."

He chuckled, closing his book & slipping it into his bag. Packing before the bell like a gentleman.

"You say weird & unusual things but you're so calm & collected on the outside. How do you do it?"

Laughing I glanced back out at the trees.

"I could say/ask the same about you."

He smiled.

"You've seen me get angry but in all the time we've been friends I've never seen you get so angry you'd let it dampen you're mood."

Shrugging I watched the flying cherry blossom petals.

"I get really… weird when I'm angry. I've learned that a long time ago. I try to stay happy so it doesn't get that way."

He went to open his mouth but the bell cut him off. Smiling I grabbed my bag & started to pack my things.

"Are you going to the library today?"

I knew the answer already though. If Hiei was here like I thought then he-

"No, hanging with the guys."

Nodding I grabbed my English book, only for him to snatch it from me with a smile. Walking with me to the lockers.

"You?"

Shrugging I felt my backpack hit my knee as I walked. Something that's annoyed me since I got the damn bag. It's leather rubbed my skin raw sometimes but it couldn't be helped. The stupid school skirt kept my legs bare for everyone to see & I had no more money for a new bag.

"I was just planning on going home & going for a run around the park with Max. Nothing else to do."

He slipped our books into our shared locker before locking it quickly. Walking out on to the campus I saw his "group" already waiting for him by the exit. I know them, but don't really talk to them. More or so a hello & goodbye. Though I sometimes annoy Hiei even though I don't know how… All I do is talk to Shuichi & smile. What makes him so angry with me? I know he's not usually a happy person but he always give me a glare or frustrated look. It's really unnerving.

"Shuichi!" Yusuke called, waving at Shuichi who nodded.

"I'll talk to you later." I said, getting ready to split paths with him.

He smiled.

"I think it's going to rain today so don't stay out too late."

Smiling I nodded, pulling the strap of my bag further up my shoulder before walking in the opposite direction of his group. When I got to the stairs I heard feet or more precise heels following me. As you may know Shuichi has a lot, ok that's an understatement. He has millions of fan girls but to get to the point they hate me. That's why they're stalking me now.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

They got in a circle. Thinking I was frightened or something. They're like wolves. They always travel in packs.

"Why do you always bother Minomeno-San? Isn't it obvious he doesn't want you around?"

Yeah, that's why I share a locker with him & why he talks to me _willingly_.

"If he wanted me to stop talking to him then he'd tell me so. Until then I will do as I please. Now would you please move out of my way?"

They glared moving in. Trying to intimidate me. Sigh, please don't start trouble. You're not worth it.

"I don't like you. I don't want to see you near my Shuichi again." The leader, it seems, stated stepping another foot closer.

Getting in my face with her tan face. I hate when people do that… Keep you're smile, keep you're smile.

"I beg you're pardon. I didn't see you're name on him. Anyways, me & Shuichi are-"

I felt a slap to my cheek & almost punched her but; like I said keep you're smile. Closing my eyes I took deep breathes.

"You don't deserve to be in his presence. You shouldn't have such pretty jewelry either."

My eyes snapped open as her hand grabbed necklace & ripped it from my neck. I lost it.

"Sasha, wh-" I heard Shuichi begin but I guess he stopped when I decked _Sasha_ in the face.

Taking her face & slamming it into my knee. She let out a cry for help.

"Get her!"

Glaring I kicked one of her bitch friends from me, sending her into the fence about twenty feet away. Grabbing her other friends fist that went for my face before swinging her around into the large oak tree about five feet away. Dodging another girls fist I slammed my knee into her gut before grabbing her collar & slamming her face into the concrete. Slamming my foot into the back of her head. The last two ran off. Bending down I pulled the necklace from the bitches grasp, kicking her in the side.

"Touch it again & I'll kill you."

Stupid hoe… Inspecting the necklace I saw nothing wrong but the chain was broken. The beautiful red, misty gem shinning brightly in the light.

"Katie…"

Glancing to the side I saw Shuichi & his group looking at me shocked. Giving him a small smile I wiped some blood off my hands.

"Shuichi."

Grabbing my bag I dusted the dirt from my uniform, patted down my hair & tucked the necklace into my bag. I hope they-

"Whoa! That was awesome!"

Glancing to the side again I saw Kuwabara smiling like an idiot.

"Where did you learn that?" Shuichi asked, looking at me suspiciously.

One temper tantrum & he thinks he can't trust me. Sigh. I guess when he started talking about losing my cool I should have known he jinxed me.

"It doesn't matter. I won't do it again."

I felt someone hands on my ankle & immediately went to kick him or her. Sending the head fan girl flying into the street, where cars screeched to a stop. Sigh. I should get her before she gets ran over. Walking down the stairs I heard them following. Walking into the middle of the street I picked her up & dropped her beside a tree. Then dusted myself off again before heading towards my house.

"Katie? Are you alright?" Shuichi asked tentatively.

Smiling up at him I nodded.

"Just fine. Why do you ask?"

Yusuke popped up on my other side.

"Well I don't know… You just beat up a mob of girls then helped one out of the street… Where _you_ put her."

Rolling my eyes I smiled slightly.

"Would you have let her get ran over?"

He quieted down.

"I never took you for a fighter." Kuwabara stated.

Glancing at him I sighed.

"I'm not. I just got angry."

They doubled back.

"That was because… you were angry?"

Nodding I looked back ahead.

"That's why you try & keep a level head." Shuichi said, looking pleased.

"Yup, they were just obsessed with my friend. Nothing to beat them up for."

He chuckled.

"Wonder what you could do when you're not angry…" Yusuke said smirking, a perverted glint forming in his eyes.

Rolling my eyes I heard barking.

"Max!" I called at the big black & white German Shepard.

Who was currently barking & clawing at the gate, which I had to customize so he couldn't jump out. He came to my waist, which wasn't a huge achievement, but he was big enough to carry me on his back. His big head snapped my way before he came bounding over. Wagging his tail happily.

"Damn, this is a dog? Maybe it's actually a bear." Yusuke said jokingly.

Rolling my eyes I unlocked the gate & almost got crushed by a hundred pound dog, if Hiei wouldn't have jerked me out of the way. Smiling I patted Max's head.

"Thanks."

Hiei glanced at me.

"Hn."

"He's up at you're waist." Kuwabara gapped.

Sighing I looked up at the sky. It was turning into a dark, stormy gray. Rain would start pouring down soon.

"That's not much of a height. I'm only 5'3." Walking into the gate I heard them follow. Guess that means I have company… Sigh. I hope the place is clean enough. Maybe mom isn't drinking… Ha! "Come in. I'll get some tea or something."

They walked right in after me, taking their shoes off at the door & putting them on the black mat. My polished wood floors were still shinny from yesterday when I buffed them, the walls were shinny as well mostly because there are no kids to touch them & dirty them up. The lights were dimmed but that's only because I didn't get around to wiping the dust off them.

"Do you live here by you're self?"

Shaking my head I lead them into the living room.

"My mom's in her room. I need to get her, her medicine. Be back in a minute."

The Gang

"She takes care of her mom?"

Kurama nodded.

"Yes, her mother is dieing from the amount of liquor & cigarettes she use to do & still does. Katie is just trying to make it easier for her."

Yusuke looked at him shocked.

"She knows she's dieing?"

Kurama nodded.

"She's a lot stronger emotionally then you give her credit for."

"Well, if her mom's dieing in her bed then who's making all the money? Her dad?"

Kurama shook his head again, scratching behind Max's ears.

"Her fathers gone, where I don't know. Katie works every morning to maintain this house. Then at night to keep food in it."

They quieted down.

"So that time she bought us food at the diner was with her money?"

Kurama looked towards the door Katie had exited.

"Only money she has. Now stop being so nosy."

They heard her footsteps as she walked back through the door. Tea on a silver platter in her hands with cookies. Yusuke & Kuwabara hit the cookies as soon as she sat the platter down while Kurama politely took his teacup.

"Do you want any tea, Hiei?" She asked politely.

"I have no need for you're disgusting tea."

Rolling her eyes she grabbed her own cup before sitting beside Kurama on the couch.

"So, Katie, what do you do in you're free time?"

She fluttered her eyes over to Yusuke who was munching on a cookie.

"Nothing really exciting. Library, gym, work."

He snapped his eyes over to her.

"You go to the gym?"

She nodded, sipping her tea quietly.

"So you do fight?" Kuwabara inquired.

Sighing she sat her cup done.

"I don't fight. Whenever I get angry I can't really control my actions. I go to the gym to blow off steam."

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that just cancel out the whole point? If you were weak you wouldn't do much damage when you got angry."

She took another sip, glancing up at him from under her eyelashes.

"If I were weak I couldn't protect myself against idiots on the streets. I'd rather be a freak with anger problems then a weak length with anger problems that can't protect herself." She stated before smiling. "What do you do for after school activities?"

He watched her for a moment before shrugging.

"Arcade. Hanging with these dorks."

She smiled slightly. There was a painful grunt as a young woman who looked to be in her mid thirties came through the door. Katie gasped setting her cup on the coffee table & going to the women's aid.

"Mom, what are-" The lady cut her off.

"I thought I heard company. Why do you have so many boys over? Oh, hello Shuichi."

He nodded to her.

Katie sighed.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed."

The lady snorted.

"You're not suppose to take care of you're mother but you-" She was cut off as her legs gave out.

They watched Katie catch her & pick her up bridle style.

"Put me down." They heard her mother's weak voice demand.

Rolling her eyes Katie opened the door & walked through.

"I said put-" Katie cut her off.

"Be quiet." They heard Katie's own demanding voice say.

When she walked back in smiling.

"Sweet lady."

She laughed slightly, sitting back in her spot.

"What do you plan to do after we leave?"

She shrugged, sipping more tea.

"Take Max for a walk."

At his name said dog padded over to his mistress, easily a foot taller then her while she was sitting.

Yusuke gapped.

"It's pouring out there."

She shrugged.

"A little rain won't kill me."

He snorted.

"That's not a little."

She laughed slightly. He crossed his arms.

"I'm just saying. You could drown out there."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that short."

He laughed.

"Of course not." Shuichi smiled slightly before they all went deathly silent.

"We got to go." They said all of a sudden making her jump.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Shuichi."

Kurama nodded with a hasty smile before they walked out the door hurriedly. Only for a big crash to resound in the living room. A scream echoed making them think the worst. They didn't even have to run back inside because the huge demon was taller then the house & faster then a car. When they saw Katie again she was being held upside down by the demon, desperately trying to keep her skirt from flopping over.

"Aren't you a pretty little human…" The demon chuckled, bringing her close to his face.

She growled, closing her eyes in anger.

"Aren't you a ugly… whatever you are."

"Testy little thing."

"Annoying large thing."

"Says you." He rebutted.

"What are you? Five?" She snorted.

The gang just watched with shock. She wasn't panicking, screaming her head off, or crying. She was having a verbal fight with the thing that could easily pull her in two.

"Katie! Stop fighting with the demon!" Yusuke yelled.

She snapped her eyes to him.

"Demon?" She looked back up at the thing then back at them.

Then back & fourth for a while.

"Baka(1)…" Hiei scoffed.

"Heard that!" She yelled making him glare at her.

She just glared back till the demon shook her.

"Let go off that skirt." He laughed.

She glared, holding the skirt firm.

"Drop dead." She hissed before she slammed her lose foot into his hand, digging the heel into his skin.

"AH!" He yelled, dropping her. Green blood oozed out the little hole as he tried to cover it. "You little bitch!"

Katie was caught by Hiei who dropped her on her ass beside Kurama.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, rubbing her butt. He grunted, smirking at her. The demon quickly snatched her back up before they could stop him. "Really!" She yelled, throwing her arms up.

"What's this?" He took one long bony finger with one sharp claw at the end & went for the necklace she repaired probably after taking care of her mom.

Katie's' eyes narrowed.

"Don't touch it." She growled making his smirk widen.

"Or what? You're stab me with that flimsy little thing again?" He ignored her threat & went to rip it off her.

She growled before in a flash she was on his large hand, pulling his finger off. He gave a yell of agony as green blood dripped from the wound. She smirked before she appeared on his shoulder, stabbing the finger through his eye.

"Katie!" Kurama yelled shocked.

The others were in the same stage of shock as she ripped his ear off.

"Stupid people. Keep trying to steal it…" She hissed, tearing the ripped ear in half. His hand flew up & tried to smash her but she dodged it. Appearing on he other side. "I'll show you what happens with you touch what's mine." A black katana appeared in her hands from the shadows it looked like. She stabbed it through his eardrum making more blood leak & another agonizing scream happen.

People were out watching it with shock & fear apparent. Most trying to hide their kids from the scene.

"Katie! Stop!" Kurama yelled though it only fell on deaf ears.

She twisted the katana making him scream again. While she was busy Hiei jumped up behind her & knocked her out with the hilt of his katana. She went limp, falling back on him with the katana in her hand. It started to fall & when it hit the demons shoulder, which was coated in blood, it dispersed in a black smoke. Her hair fell over her face making shadows cast over it. He stared at her with shock as rain started to pelt them.

Koenma's Office

"So she turns into a… monstrous person when she's angry?" Koenma asked, staring at Katie who rested in one of the chairs.

"Oh yeah." Kuwabara stated with great feeling.

Koenma stared at her a moment more before looking up at Kurama.

"You said you & her have been friends since last year? Am I correct?"

Kurama nodded, face twisted into thought.

"She must be one of those special humans."

"Human?" Hiei asked with great distaste.

Glancing up at him Koenma nodded.

"There are some humans who have demon blood in their family some where & in some cases it never shows. But in others…" He glanced at Yusuke. "…It does. She must be the same. Though a much more rare case. Usually it's a male who carries on the trait. And the necklace you said triggered her anger on both accounts isn't normal either." He swerved in his chair to face the screen. The necklace popped up. "It's a gem a certain race of demon give their courted or mates. But when they do they usually mate a month after, the regular courting time. But as you can see. This girl has no mate mark & if I had to guess I would say her intended died." He said, walking over to her in his baby form.

"That would explain why she's so protective of it." Kurama mumbled watching Koenma as he approached Katie.

Koenma nodded, staring at the gem with questions running through his head at lightening speed. Almost concentrating too hard he didn't hear Yusuke's remark but… he did.

"Are you staring at what I think you're staring at?" Yusuke asked, snickering. His eyebrows wiggled around like worms. "You horn dog you."

Koenma's face went beat red.

"Yusuke, you pervert! I wouldn't be staring at some women's breasts like you!" He exclaimed a vein popped up on his forehead, throbbing like crazy.

Snickering Yusuke & Kuwabara stared at him with innocent looks.

"Whatever you say, Toddler."

Koenma's face turned even redder before a groan caught their attention. Snapping their eyes over to the unconscious girl on the chair they stepped closer.

"What happened…" She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, Hiei slammed his katana into the back of you're head." Kuwabara stated bluntly.

She opened an eye & glanced up at him. She thought for a moment before closing her eye & rubbing her sore spot again.

"Go figure. I always knew he hated me." She grunted, falling back against the chair.

They snickered again.

"Don't take it to heart. He hates everyone." Yusuke said, plopping into the chair beside her.

"I didn't. I know-knew someone like him." She corrected herself before opening both eyes. She stared right into Koenmas' eyes. Blinking back & fourth they waited for one another to speak. "What the heck are you suppose to be?"

Kuwabara & Yusuke started to laugh as Koenma's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World."

She blinked before closing her eyes & rubbing her temples.

"Yeah… So why am I here?"

Koenma closed his eyes for a moment.

"You're stunt early today caused a lot of trouble for me."

She blinked before having an ah ha moment.

"Oh, you mean when that thing tried to take my necklace."

He nodded, glancing down at said necklace.

"I had to have a lot of minds erased & it seems you can't control you're self with it so I'll just take it." He stated, reaching out for it.

Her eyes went from calm & cool to dark & dangerous in seconds. Her hand shot up & grabbed his in a vice grip making him squeak.

"Touch it & die." She hissed, yanking him close to her face. "Understand?" He nodded quickly, eyes screwed shot in pain. She let go of his hand, which gave a few pops as it slowly returned to its original color. "I know this. And I've kept it a secret for five hundred years. Till today."

"Fine hundred years?" Kurama questioned bringing the light on him.

She glanced back at him & nodded.

"You've lived that long & never caused a problem?" Koenma asked, sitting back at his desk while thumping his hand against it to get the feeling back.

"Obviously." She stated, standing up with a few pops from her back.

"Is that when you're intended died?" Kuwabara asked bluntly.

Her eyes snapped over to him.

"How did-"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." Koenma said, flexing his little hand.

She stared at him for a while before looking away.

"Yeah… he died exactly five hundred years ago next Monday…" She stated quietly, hands balling into fists.

Kurama stepped up to her & laid a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him.

"How?" Koenma questioned further making her teeth grind.

She moved her shoulder away from Kurama's touch & glared at Koenma.

"That's none of you're business. Now take me home."

"I still-"

"Take. Me. Home." She cut in, glaring at him with hateful eyes.

He sighed before a portal appeared before her. She didn't ask anything or hesitate before walking through. Koenma glanced over at Hiei.

"Follow her & get me answers."

He grunted, walking through the portal with his trademark scowl. When he got to the other side he saw Katie already up in her bedroom, throwing stuff around with tears leaking from her eyes.

_Why did I get stuck with __**it**__?_

He thought as he jumped up into the tree beside her window. He sat back & watched her throw her fit.

Inside

Katie was smashing her alarm clock against the wall, tears blurring her vision almost to the point of blindness.

_Damn it! Why did this have to happen? I was doing just fine without remembering about it! About him…UHH!_

She chucked her jewelry box at the wall closet to the window making it crack & break, sending her jewelry everywhere. She seethed, glaring at the box.

_It's been five hundred years, Kaitlynn… Stop wallowing in this…_

She sighed, bringing her arms up so her forearms covered her face & her hands landed on her back. She sniffled once before falling on to her bed, curling into a ball.

_I missed work…Maybe I can blame it on the rain…_

She mussed fingering her necklace with her middle finger & thumb. She glanced out the window & saw red glowing eyes staring back at her through the little rain droplets on her window.

"Hiei?" She breathed, standing & walking over to the window. As she got to the window seat she hurriedly wiped her tears before opening it. "The baby make you come here?"

He grunted glaring at her from the three-foot distance they had between them. Sighing Katie opened the window up fully.

"Well, come inside. I don't want you to drown out there."

He scoffed, staying where he was. She sighed, rubbing her eye roughly.

"Fine." She huffed, climbing out on the branch. Rain hit her like little tic tacks.

"Baka, you're going to freeze."

She grunted, sticking her tongue out.

"I'll stay till you come inside." She answered stubbornly.

Grunting Hiei watched her shiver like a leaf with mild enjoyment.

"You're enjoying this." She stated bluntly.

He smirked making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever. At least I don't look like a drownt rat. That spikey hair of yours is really better when it's dry."

He glared now while she smirked. A big boom of thunder made her jump & with that jump she was sent crashing to the floor. A hand grabbed hers while a truly pissed face hung above her.

"You're a nuisance."

She glared back.

"So are you."

"I could drop you." He proved the point by loosening his hold on her hand.

She laughed nervously, holding tighter.

"Or you could help me up?"

Rolling his eyes Hiei dragged her back up.

"Thanks…"

He grunted, settling back against the tree. She positioned her self more efficiently so she wouldn't fall off easily.

"So… why are you working for Koenma?" She asked trying to start conversation.

"I killed people like you." He stated, closing his eyes expecting her to crawl back through her window.

"That's nice."

His eyes snapped open to stare at her. She looked the same as she did before. No worry in her eyes or fear. Just cold & shivery.

"Nice?"

She glanced at him before laughing.

"What did you expect me to do? Run away screaming?" He grunted, staring at her with annoyance etched into his eyes. She smiled at him, blinking innocently. "To tell you the truth, Hiei. You don't frighten me. It's exactly the opposite really. If you didn't make crude remarks & all I wouldn't bother you."

He glared at her.

"That makes absolutely no sense, wench."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms for warmth.

"It does to me."

He scoffed, closing his eyes again. Katie stared at him for a moment before leaning against the side of the house & closing her eyes. She peaked one open & saw him staring at her. Sticking her tongue out she laughed at him when his lips twitched into a sneer.

Morning

Shivering slightly Katie woke up to her bedroom, window shut tightly. She glanced around before yawning & stretching her arms above her head.

"Work…" She muttered standing.

Not noticing the demon right outside her window. She rubbed her arms trying to warm them up from the long hours she was outside.

_Hiei must have moved me in here or something…_

She walked into the bathroom with a heavy sigh. After she was done in the shower she walked out in a white towel, the necklace still on her neck. Hiei's eyes widened in shock but he couldn't get himself to leave. She ran her hand up her neck & rubbed at the back. Closing her eyes as she worked the muscle to relaxation. He watched her walk over to the dresser & pull out a red silky thong. A matching bra came out after.

_Why can't I move? Damn it!_

He watched her drop them on to the bed before the towel started to slip. He watched it fall to the floor as her pale nudeness registered in his mind. He felt hot all of a sudden & restless. His eyes traveled down her neck to her bountiful breasts. Water droplets dripped from her bangs to her neck & slid from there down to his place of focus. His eyes kept going. Down to her sculpted stomach which surprising had a belly button ring shinning at him. It was the kanji for love making him scoff. Then down the small V shape to the black tuff of hair that was also dripping with water. His eyes traveled down her pale legs & then back up. Drinking in everything. When the red thongs started up her legs he felt something in his pants jerk to life. He growled, watching as they went up & up & up. Slapping against her waist as she lent over to grab the bra. She pulled that around so she had the clips in front. He watched carefully as she snapped them together before turning it around & pulling the straps up her arms. Covering her from his view. He looked over her once again, stopping at the little wet spots on her thongs due to her not drying off properly. His eyes snapped up as she started walking towards him. She opened the window & leaned out.

"Enjoy the show?"

He barely stopped himself from looking shocked. Instead he sneered, crossing his arms.

"Don't flatter you're self."

She laughed, flicking water off her neck.

"Oh don't worry. You did that for me." She laughed winking.

Glaring he watched her walk back into the closet.

_Damn wench… She did that on purpose._

A few minutes later she walked out stuffing a wallet in her pocket.(.com/cgi/set?id=22230534) She waved at him before walking out the door. Growling Hiei jumped down to the door & waited for her to walk out. She did about a minute later. A red apple in her mouth. He slammed her against the door as soon as it closed. She blinked shocked before smiling up at him.

"Hello." She said happily.

He growled, slamming his fist right beside her head hoping for her at least to jump but she didn't. Just continued to smile. He leaned close & sneered in her face.

"Don't. Do that again."

She smirked.

"And if I do?"

He glared even more.

"You won't like the answer to that." He hissed before glancing down at her necklace.

Her hand immediately wrapped around it.

"Can I go now? Or should I shiver in fear first?" She asked sarcastically.

He smirked at her.

"Go for it."

She rolled her eyes but her lips twitched into a small smile. He released her, stepping back. Thanking no one that his pants were puffy. She smiled brightly.

"So are you like my stalker or something?" He scoffed, turning & crossing his arms. She smiled even brighter. "Cool! I've only had five before."

He glanced back with disbelief in his eyes. She laughed before locking the door to the house & starting down the sidewalk. He followed at a healthy distance. Glancing back she saw him scowling around making her heart twist.

_He reminds me so much of Skyler…That's probably why I keep teasing him…_

She looked him over again.

_He doesn't look like him, that's for sure. But he's defiantly as handsome…No! I can't say that. I owe Skyler so much I can't start liking another._

"What are you staring at, onna(2)?" Hiei sneered, scowling at her.

She snapped out of her train of thought & looked at him with focus this time.

"I'd think it was obvious. That big ugly mask you wear. Can't you take it off? Halloweens over."

He glared, growling slightly. Smiling she slowed down to walk beside him.

"So what does you're boss want?"

He glared at her some more.

"You're intendeds name."

She froze up.

"Goodbye." She said, walking faster.

He rolled his eyes before appearing in front of her. She gasped before glaring.

"That's cheating."

He scoffed.

"Stop being so childish."

She stuck her tongue out, putting antlers on her ears & wiggling her fingers. He sneered.

"Baka…"

This time she rolled her eyes.

"Are you only here, wasting precious air, to insult people?"

"Yes. Why are you?" He answered sarcastically with annoyance clear.

She smiled stepping up & whispering in his ear.

"To tease you." She said huskily, pressing her pelvis into his.

He was shocked frozen for a moment as a pang of pleasure shot through him as their pelvises touched. She breathed on his ear before walking around.

_Why did I do that? I'm being stupid. Though his face was priceless!_

Smiling Katie walked a little further before he had her pinned to the wall of the building she was just passing.

"Onna, I told you-"

"Not to strip tease. But you didn't say anything about that tease. "He growled, hands tightening on her arms. She winched slightly but smiled all the way. "Would you mind letting me go? I have to get to work."

He growled, hands tightening some more before he ripped himself away from her & disappeared. Sighing Katie ran a hand through her ponytail.

_Maybe that was a little far… Still fun._

After Work(Uniform-.com/ruby_lovely/set?id=26231357 Katie's Pov

Sighing I walked out the door in the uniform. Just because I was too lazy to change & it was a Saturday so… Yeah.

"Hey, Hiei." I called to the bored fire demon.

He grunted, opening one eye to look at me.

"You hungry? Some guy bought me this huge tub of ice cream &-"

"What the hell is that?"

He seemed genuinely curious. How adorable. Smiling I walked towards the house with him beside me.

"I'll show you when we get to my house. I didn't really bring a spoon with me."

He grunted, scowling around some more. Sigh. I wonder if he ever smiled before… Maybe… Stupid heels. Wait… Looking over I found myself right at Hiei's height. Boo ya! He glanced at me with that scowl.

"What are you smiling at?"

Smiling even more I swung my arms back & fourth.

"I'm as tall as you." I said happily.

He glanced down at my shoes before scoffing. Laughing I pulled out my keys as we got to the door. He jumped up into the tree & laid back like he did before. With a click I pushed the door open & stepped inside.

"K-K-Katie?"

Snapping my head up I saw my mom in a twisted mess at the bottom of the stairs. Gasping I ran over & dropped beside her.

"What did you do?" I whispered looking at her broken arm & leg.

She coughed & blood spurted out. Shit… Before I could stand & run for the phone two black shoes appeared beside me. Two hands grabbed my mom carefully.

"Hiei?"

He grunted, glancing at me boredly. He bent down & motioned for me to get on his back.

"I can't-"

"Just get on damn it."

Squeaking I wrapped my arms around his neck & my knees clutched his waist. He smirked slightly before I felt wind hit my face like crazy. Gasping I tucked my face in his neck. We stopped a minute later. Letting go of him I found us in front of the hospital.

"Than-"

He walked into the building before I could finish. Smiling I followed. Ladies instantly swarmed us mostly because he's sexy but some actually cared about my mom. When I was dragged over to the desk I was giving a lot of forms to sign. Damn… Walking over to the waiting area I sat down with a grunt.

"Stupid forms…"

I heard a snort & looked up to see Hiei sitting across from me. Rolling my eyes I smiled at him

"Thanks."

He grunted, looking away. Aw.

_I shouldn't be acting like this. I'm so retarded. Skyler would be ashamed, probably is ashamed…_

Hiei was called away by Koenma after a few minutes & I was left in the stupid hospital alone. Damn I hate this place. After finishing the forms I was told that my mom would need to stay for testing so I went home. The walk was silent & annoying. It was hitting close to dark & I hate walking home in the dark it always got me in trouble.

"Hello, pretty lady."

Ya see. Glancing back down the ally that I took for a short cut I saw three older men walking towards me with little pocketknives out.

"Hello, ugly people."

They chuckled, surrounding me.

"Feisty aren't you?"

Shrugging I felt a raindrop hit my head.

"Been told so."

They chuckled before the guy right in front of me stepped closer, knife touching my chin.

"Why don't you just do what we say & no one will have to get hurt."

Snorting I saw his eyes travel down & stop on my necklace. Again?

"Starting with that." He said pointing at it. "Hand it over."

His hand went for it & before I could rip his arm off a black figure popped up in front of me & grabbed his hand. I heard a few snaps as the guy screamed.

"Pathetic ningen."

Hiei! He's the only person I know that would say that. In a flash they were all knocked out.

"Hey, Hiei." I chirped walking around him & out of the ally.

He grunted, following me. We walked in silence till the house came into view.

"I bet the ice creams melted."

He grunted, scowling around. I wonder if he's ever just looked bored? He jumped into the tree again. I'm just going to start calling that his tree. I mean he's the only one that sits in it hopefully. Walking in I saw a blood spot & the ice cream. Sigh. Cleaning up the blood I stuck the ice cream in the freezer & grabbed an ice cream sandwich. I said I would give him ice cream & damn it I will. After feeding the sleeping Max I walked up stairs, opened my door & tossed the high heels into my closet.

"Oh Hiei!" I called, sitting on the window seat. He grunted, opening one eye to look at me with annoyance. Smiling I stuck out the ice cream bar. "Ice cream."

He cocked an eyebrow before sticking his nose in the air.

"Looks like shit."

Rolling my eyes I climbed out like last night & carefully unwrapped the sandwich. Throwing the wrapper into my room I broke it in half & held it out.

"Come on. If you try it I'll leave you alone for…" Biting my lip I looked up at the moon. "Tonight."

He scoffed, turning his nose back up. He had looked at me when I said leave.

"Alright, alright. All tomorrow."

He looked at me processing it before the other half disappeared. Smiling I watched him take a small bite & all of a sudden he spit it out.

"That's fucking cold."

Laughing I fell back against the house.

"Of course, dummy. It's **ice** cream." He glared making me laugh even more. Taking a bite of my half I chewed it carefully. He watched before doing the same. "So?" I egged on.

He grunted, throwing the ice cream bar to the side.

"Go away."

Uhhg! Glaring I waited a second before throwing the bar at him he simply whacked it away. Grumbling I heard a knock at the door & immediately glanced down. I saw my best friend Malcolm at the door. Smiling brightly I jumped to a lower branch & swung myself at him.

"Malcolm!" I yelled, tackling him to the ground.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. Smiling I looked down at him, straddling his lap.

"Whatcha doing here so late?"

He sat up on his elbows & smirked at me.

"I came over here to hang like we use to. When you got to be friends with Minomeno you stopped coming over."

Sigh. Sitting back I played with his large hand.

"I know… I guess I just got distracted. You two are totally different people & it was fun not to get arrested every month." I said smiling.

He chuckled, flexing his hand for me. I always like to watch his veins show up since they said Hi.

"Yeah, yeah. I still think you should be punished for abandoning me."

Cocking an eyebrow I stopped playing with his hand.

"Oh really?"

He smirked, rolling us over so I was on bottom.

"Really." He stated, loaming over me.

His hand came up & stayed above my belly. My eyes widened.

"No, Malcolm. Don't you-Wahaha!" I was cut off as he started tickling me like crazy.

He smirked, tickling me faster. Squirming I tried to crawl away but he held me down with his hips.

"I think that's enough." He chided.

Panting I glared.

"Butt."

"What?" He posed his hand over my stomach again.

Squeaking I screamed slightly.

"Nothing!"

He laughed standing & holding out a hand for me. Taking it I was hauled to my feet quickly.

"Let's go up to my room & have some coke."

He nodded following me up. We talked up there for a while till he looked outside.

"Who the hells that?"

Glancing to the side I saw Hiei glaring at us. A smile broke across my face.

"Hiei. He's nothing to worry about unless you piss him off." I said calmly, gulping my coke.

He grunted, glaring back at Hiei. Glancing back & fourth I sighed. He glanced back & smiled.

"I see you still have that necklace…"

My eyes instantly went sad & my hand went to the gem.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"He's dead, Katie. You don't have to stay single for him. He'd want you to be-"

Standing up I turned away.

"Get out."

He sighed, standing up slowly.

"I said I would wait for you to forget about Skyler but if you don't even try-"

Growling I turned & saw his eyes widen.

"Don't accuse me of not trying. I just don't want to waste my time when I know it's impossible. And you're not the one for me. Skyler is & he's dead. Now get out."

He sighed giving me a sad look.

"You're wasting you're life away."

Grabbing my lamp I lunched it at him. He barely dodged it before he ran out. Damn it… Glancing around I sighed, falling on to my bed & curling into a ball. I felt eyes digging into me but I couldn't look up at him. He's probably enjoying this. Playing with the necklace again I pictured Skyler in my head. Black hair falling over his bright green eyes that were looking at me with love & adoration. Black t-shirt clinging to his ripped abs & pants blowing in the wind. His perfect lips giving me his small half smile that I loved so much. He was so perfect… I felt a breeze hit me before my cover was pulled up over me. Snapping my eyes open I saw red ones looking down at me with sympathy. Smiling slightly I curled my fingers around the gem.

"Thanks…"

He grunted, turning away.

"I just got tired of seeing you."

Laughing softly I cuddled into the pillow. He's not good at lying.

"If you want you can stay in the guest room." He grunted, flashing out my window again. Yawning I tuck my hands under the pillow & glanced out at him tiredly. "Night, Hiei."

"…Night…"

Morning

Damn… I'm supposed to leave Hiei alone all day & really that takes all the fun from my day. Grumble grumble. Walking over to the dresser I felt eyes on me again. I wanted to smirk but that would give it away. This technatly isn't bothering him.

"Don't." He said sternly.

Smiling over at him I blinked innocently over at him.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes, which were already roaming my towel-clad body. Laughing I pulled out some under garments & walked into the closet. After dressing I was ready to go to work. Though this time I would make a trip to the hospital first. Mom probably wants to see me. I hope she's all right…

"Max!" I called to the over grown dog. A few thuds & he was in front of me wagging his tail happily. Smiling I pat his head. "I want you to come with me to the doggy sitters. You know how my Sundays go." He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Max. I'll be back for you at eight." He rubbed his head into my stomach making me laugh. Grabbing his leash & his collar I walked out the door. He looked at me expectantly when we got on the sidewalk. Smiling I nodded before we started to jog down the street. He liked walks but he loved runs. Hiei followed after being the little watcher Koenma wanted him to be. Making sure I didn't blow on someone I bet. When we got to the Doggy Day Care I was breathing heavily but that was all. Smiling I knelt down & kissed his nose. "Be a good doggy & I promise I'll hang out with you all tomorrow after school. And we'll go to the dog park. Dragging Hiei with us." Glancing up at the glaring fire demon I saw him roll his eyes. Smiling I ruffled his hair before I heard footsteps. "Oh, hi Naraku…" I hate this man.

He smiled at me sleazily.

"Hey, Beautiful. Max's usually?"

Nodding I hesitated when handing him the leash. I don't like trusting him but he was the one who worked Sundays…

"Should I come in &-"

He shook his head, black greasy hair flying around.

"Boss knows he comes every Sunday… Anyways I was wondering if you'd-"

"I'm sorry but I really have some problems to deal with." I gave him a fake apologetic smile.

"I heard you're moms in the hospital. How's she doing?"

Blink. How did he know about that? I didn't tell anyone…

"Uh… fine I hope. I'm going to see her today."

He nodded.

"Wish you the best."

Nodding I knelt back down & kissed Max on the nose again rubbing his head. Eyes were digging into my head making me uncomfortable.

"Be good for Naraku ok, Max?"

He grunted, giving me his doggy pout. Laughing I kissed him again before standing & waving at Naraku. He waved back but stopped short with a glare forming on his face. Blinking I glanced behind me & saw my favorite fire demon giving Naraku the death glare. When I got to his side he turned & grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the hospital.

"I don't like him."

Snorting I glanced back.

"Join the club. But he's the only one working on Sundays & so far nothing bad has happened." I sighed out, running a hand through my bangs.

He glanced at me before looking ahead. Smiling I pulled my wrist from his grip. His eyes snapped back before his face heated up if just a little. Smiling I glanced at the sky.

"Who was that boy?"

Blinking I glanced over at him.

"Naraku?"

He grunted.

"No. The one from last night."

I froze up a little. He seemed to notice because he slowed his strides to keep up with mine. Sighing I looked away.

"Malcolm… He was Skyler's friend & mine back when Skyler was… alive… They got into a big fight because both he & Skyler were going to give me a necklace like this one… I was in love with Skyler so I accepted his & when I tried to talk to Malcolm he left before I could…apologize…" I couldn't finish the story… it hurt too much.

His finger ran under my eye, catching a tear. Blinking I rubbed my eyes. He's nice at times…

"How did you become friends again?"

Other times he pushes too much. Glancing up at him I saw him watching me carefully.

"Look we're here." I said quietly, walking in quickly. Walking up to the desk I saw the lady look up before her eyes turned sad. "I'm here to visit Karen Min?" I kinda questioned.

She bit her lip before pushing a button on the intercom thing.

"Dr. Harold, Ms. Min's daughter is here for you." She said into the intercom.

"Send her my way." A deep voice answered after a while.

She opened the doors for us.

"Is he you're husband?"

Blushing slightly I felt a pang in my heart as Skyler showed up but it didn't hurt as much as it did when I thought about Malcolm being with me.

"No, family friend."

She nodded motioning us through. Walking down the hall I pressed the up button on the elevator & waited patiently… sort of. When it came we stayed silent which only made it awkward. When I heard the ding as we hit the top floor I walked down the hall quickly I saw Dr. Harold's sign & turned. A nurse motioned me into a room & when I entered I found the Doc but he wasn't alone. And it wasn't my mom with him. It was some guy in a suit. Glancing back at Hiei slightly scared I bit my lip. He nodded towards the man, leaning against the wall. I don't know when but Hiei was like that person that could make me feel safe & protected even if I didn't know him well. Though I knew **about** him for a year I only talked to him for about three days & two nights.

"Ms. Min?" Nodding I saw him pull out a folder. "I regret to inform you that you're mother passed away." At that moment I felt like a boulder was crushing my heart. My mom? She… passed? I knew it was coming but I… "Her lawyer is here with her will since you two are the last of the Min family. Or at least all we could find in her will." Swallowing the air bubble in my throat I nodded. "This is Mr. Taylor."

Mr. Taylor stepped up & pulled a paper from his briefcase.

"Do you wish for me to read you the will or do you wish-" Motioning for him to I felt my head spin & leaned back against the wall. I felt a hand fall on my shoulder & saw claws. Glancing back at Hiei I saw him nod towards the lawyer. "It states that you are to receive all her positions but her necklace which she wants buried with her." The necklace my dad gave her… "She wants you to keep the house & has had it paid off with some of the money you're great great great grandmother left for you which you'll be attaining as well." What triple great grandmother? "She wished for you to only receive half now & the other half when you graduate. That is what it basically states. I'm sorry for you're lose."

Nodding numbly I took the envelope he held out & turned, almost running out of there. I was grabbed & pulled back into a chest. Sniffling I felt tears leak for the millionth time that week. Wrapping my arms around his waist I buried my face in his chest, wetting his cloak with my tears. He was stiff in my arms but I really couldn't blame him. I felt his arm go under my knees before I was lifted up & carried down the hall. I felt people staring at us but didn't care. Once he got outside he ran. And the wind felt nice on my hot skin. It ended too fast & before I knew it I was being passed on to someone else. Glancing up I saw Shuichi & immediately clung to him. He rubbed my back soothingly & pulled me down to sit beside him on his bed. Sniffling I heard the window open & felt the wind hit my skin again but the feeling of being absolutely safe disappeared meaning my savior left.

"I'm sorry… I wish I was there for you…"

Rubbing my face into his chest I hiccupped.

"It's ok… Hiei was… nice." I felt a smile twitch making him smile.

"Yeah?"

Laughing slightly I nodded, breathing in deeply. Rubbing away at the tears I pulled myself from his hold.

"I have to go clean house."

"Katie, I-"

"I'm fine. I knew it was going to happen. Just didn't prepare correctly… Talk to you tomorrow." I said before walking out his room & then out the door into the late morning light. A soft thump alerted Hiei's presence. "Thanks for that… I'm sorry about-"

"You shouldn't push you're self."

Smiling I wiped my eyes.

"I've experienced this kind of hurt before… It's not new. And if I don't clean the house it will start to get disgusting &-"

"Shut up." He said sternly. I snapped my mouth shut from surprise. He glared at me. "You are not going to clean. You are going to rest."

Blinking up at him I felt his hand wrap around my wrist as he tugged me down the street. He's being so… nice… A small smile broke across my face before I hugged him making him stiffen up again.

"Thanks for being an ass… and sorry about hugging you again." Pulling back I smiled at him again before walking on, grabbing his hand & tugging him along. He seemed shocked frozen before his hand closed around mine, claws pricking my skin softly. When we got to the house I tugged him straight through the door & up to my room. Yawning I, without thinking, pulled him down beside me on the bed & cuddled up to his side. "…Night…Hiei-Kun…I love you…" I yawned, nuzzling my face into his neck.

He was stiff like a board & seemed, if I dare say, scared. But his hand kept mine & he didn't yank back so… I felt him un-tense before his arm wrapped around my waist our hands under the pillow.

"…Goodnight, onna…" He said slowly & strangely.

Smiling I felt him rest his cheek against mine warming me up instantly.

Dream Land

Sighing contently in Hiei's arms I glanced up at the clock only to see green eyes covered in black hair. Gasping I sat up like a bullet making Hiei's arms fall. He growled softly sitting up with his regular scowl.

"What are you doing, onna?"

Skyler's here! He's watching us! Damn it! I knew I should have ignored Hiei from the beginning. Wobbling out of bed I felt for my necklace but it was gone.

"I can't trust you anymore, Katie…" I snapped my head up & saw Skyler standing behind the still half sitting & half lying Hiei. The necklace dangled from his hand. "You love another." He stated sadly.

Gasping I shook my head, tears running down my face.

"No! I don't!"

"You don't?" Hiei asked coldness dripping like venom.

I felt my heart twist in multiple directions as they both watched me. I cried even more the tears blurring my vision. I-I…

End Of Dream Land

Snapping my eyes open I saw a tan neck & instantly jumped up. I heard a growl as I ran into the bathroom. I-I-I cheated! I cheated on Skyler! Tears blurred my vision as I turned on the shower so the steam would block out the salty scent of tears. I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Sorry, Hiei! I have to get ready for school." I called.

He grunted.

"It's not Monday yet, baka."

Blink.

"Oh be quiet!"

I heard a scoff before a small almost impossible to hear thump as he laid back down I bet… I guess I didn't really cheat… I'm just over reacting. I was just… taking comfort from a friend who I told I loved in a friendly way… A friend… A…friend? It sounds so weird… After my shower I wrapped a towel tight around me & walked out. He was relaxed back on my bed with his eyes closed. Looking so se-No! Bad Katie! Remember Skyler. His beautiful black hair & red ey-I mean green! Green eyes! I felt Hiei's eyes running over my body making butterflies flutter for the first time. Why was it acting up now? Why can't I stop picturing him in Skyler's place? I'm so worthless. Grabbing my clothes I noticed the moonlight shinning in & the soft pelting of rain. Turning I pulled the towel apart.

"Onna…" He growled.

Smiling slightly I glanced back at his clearly bothered form.

"I'm just tightening the-" A big boom of thunder made me jump, the towel slipping from my hands. His eyes widened slightly as the moonlight bathed my nude body. "Sor-" I was slammed against the mattress, lips crushing mine. Gasping I felt his tongue slither in & rub mine. A moan escaped making him smirk against my lips before a hand caressed my breast. Gasping I shuttered slightly feeling my nipple harden like a rock. "No." I gasped out feeling his hand run up & down my back.

He growled, kissing down my neck, going right over the necklace.

"Yes."

Author's P.O.V

He growled, pulling her hips up against his erect member making her throw her head back & gasp. He continued kissing down her neck to the valley of her breasts making her arch her back eager for his touch. His hand pressed into the middle of her lower back rubbing his clothed erection against her heat.

"Ple-plea-a-se… stop." She moaned, rubbing herself against him.

He glanced up at her, stopping his kisses on her stomach.

"Why? Give me one good reason." He said hotly angry about being interrupted.

She bit her lip the burning sensation between her legs intensifying at the images of him pounding her.

"I… I… Skyler…"

He growled, coming up so they stared into each other's eyes.

"He's dead, onna. Dead. Do you understand? You said you loved me. Is that true or not?" He asked angrily.

Tears leaked down her face at each word. Instead of getting angry like with everyone else she cried.

"I… can't… He would be ashamed of me."

He growled loudly before ripping away from her. Her hand went up to grab him making him stop & glare at her.

"Do you want me or not?" He basically hissed.

She bit her lip letting her hand drop. Growling Hiei stalked towards the window & left in a blind fury. Crying even more Katie curled into a ball & covered herself. Images still flashing behind her eyes of him… no one else. Fingering the necklace again she cried even harder. His burning touch still on her skin.

_I…what __**have**__ I done? I just told a very sexy man I loved him & even though we only started talking a few days ago I think he feels the same…But I also promised myself five hundred years ago I would never stop loving Skyler…And now I love the cold fire demon…_

She cried till the ding of the doorbell caught her attention. Wiping her eyes quickly she pulled a robe over her body & walked own stairs. When she opened the door an almost soaked to the bone Naraku & Max was seen. Her eyes widened.

"Max!" She yelled, bending down & wrapping her arms around the huge dogs neck. After hugging the dog thoroughly she stood up & motioned Naraku in. "I'm so sorry, Naraku. I just got caught up in some horrible news &-"

Naraku smiled at her, his once greasy hair flopped down in his face. And to tell ya the truth she didn't think he looked half bad.

"It's alright… I heard about you're mother…" He glanced around. "Where's that man you were with earlier." The tears she was trying to subdue from the earlier problem came back full force along with new tears for her mother. Naraku's eyes showed panic. Before he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you more grief." He said hastily.

Sniffling Katie cried in his neck. Not aware of his stare down the small gap of her robe down at her backside.

"It's not that… I'm sorry. Good night." She said quickly pushing him out & closing the door. She leaned against the door & took deep breaths. Her soaked pooch standing in front of her confused out of its wits. "I'm sorry about forgetting to come get you, Max… I've just got a lot of depressing news & it's taking its toll on me." He whimpered slightly, padding over & nuzzling her cheek. Giving a broken smile Katie stood up wobbly. "Here… let's go for a… run." She hurried upstairs & dressed(.com/cgi/set?id=26258387) before running out the door. She ran through the park for hours on end with Max. Not stopping or getting tired. Just running & running & running. Till she finally fell to her knees in front of a large tree. Tears cascaded down her face even though they had no reason for doing so now. The rain swept them away so it was like they were never there. She fell foreword & clutched the grass.

_Why couldn't Hiei turn away from me? Why can't I accept Skyler's death? Why did my mom have to die? Why damn it! Why! I blame myself for falling in love so easily. Hiei & I barely talked before they figured out about my anger issues. Now we're talking, teasing, &… caring for each other… At least I think he cares for me? He didn't push me away when I told him I loved him so…why did I tell him I love him so willingly? It took me years to admit that to Skyler & that was when he admitted it first._

She cried silently, clutching fists full of grass while Max tried to get her attention. She sat back & grabbed the necklace.

_You…you haunt me, Skyler…I love you & always will. But…I love Hiei too…I should feel as ashamed as I said I was & would but…I don't… I…hate myself for being so easily infatuated but it can't be helped…I promised I'd never stop loving you & I never will but… does that mean I can't love anyone else? If what Malcolm said was true it doesn't but…would you be ashamed of me? Would you hate me?_

Morning

Katie woke up when Max started to lick her face. Groaning she swatted him away gently before slipping into the shower & dressing in the uniform. She walked out of the house after kissing Max good-bye. Locking it up she turned & looked around, hoping to spot her favorite fire demon. But no such luck

"Hey, Katie."

She snapped her head to the side & saw Shuichi's smiling face. She gave him a small smile walking over slowly.

"Morning, Shuichi." She said softly, glancing up at him curiously. "Have you seen Hiei?"

He glanced down at her with a smile of his own.

"He dropped by yesterday night." He said thoughtfully.

Sighing Katie nodded.

"I made him really angry & just wanted to apologize… Anyways I was wondering you'd help me clear out my moms' stuff… It makes me depressed."

He nodded, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Of course. After school good with you?" Smiling Katie nodded making him smile. "Let's hurry or we'll be late."

After School Katie's P.O.V

Lifting up a packed box I panted slightly. Shuichi & I've been carrying one thing after another out to the garage & now that it's went on for three hours I was getting really tired. Oh shit! Tripping over my own feet I waited for the harsh concrete but instead I felt hands pull me against a strong & warm chest.

"Thank you so much, Sui-Hiei."

He grunted, letting go of me quickly before walking over to Suichi who was hauling another box out. They talked a moment before Shuichi passed him the box & walked over.

"I have to go, Koenma calls, but I'll come by tomorrow to help finish whatever you & Hiei don't."

Smiling slightly I nodded to him before he walked away. Sigh. Now I'm stuck with a guy that more then likely hates my guts… And you want to know the real fucked up part? I don't even know if he returns the feelings. He's been nice & didn't reject me last night but that doesn't prove it fully. He walked right by me & into the garage with the box. Sigh. Walking in after him I saw him walking back towards the exit. Gr… He's ignoring me & he's doing a very good job. Setting the box down I stepped in front of him making him glare at me.

"Move."

Growling slightly I crossed my arms.

"No. You're ignoring me & I don't like it."

He scoffed, stepping to the side. I just mirrored his moves.

"Onna…" He growled.

Sighing I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about yesterday but I just couldn't do that…"

He growled loudly, stepping towards me.

"Because of you're **dead** intended." He stated coldly.

Flinching I went to grab the necklace on reflex like when anyone ever talked about him. He growled even louder grabbing my hand.

"Hi-"

"Shut up." He snarled making me quiet down quick. He stepped closer; close enough for my breasts to touch his chest. "Answer me this. Do you love me or were you merely being idiotic?"

Glancing up at him I saw nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

"Depends on what you feel for me."

He glared even more before throwing my hand down.

"It does not matter. You can not get over you're dead lover." He stated, walking around me.

Grabbing his hand I felt a growl vibrate through him but he didn't turn to face me.

"I can never forget about him… but I can love another. It is possible. I just never met the right person for it to **be** possible. I will always love him but loving another **living** person could help me dull that love… But that's only if that person returns the feelings. Other wise I'd look like a fool just admitting it." I stated calmly.

He didn't move nor speak making me think the worst possible scenarios.

"Will you remove the necklace?"

Blink. Glancing down at the sparkling gem I bit my lip. He was glancing back at me over his shoulder & I bet he was getting very impatient.

"…Yes…" I answered weakly.

A hand was in my face the next second.

"Give it." He demanded making anger rise. Clutching the necklace I felt claws grow along with fangs. Would I really give it up just for-"Now." Turning my face away I ripped it from my neck & stuffed it in his hand. Yes, I would. He caught my hand in his inspecting my claws. Keeping my face turned I felt my fangs lengthen. I wanted to tear his head off but at the same not… In a flash I found myself pulled up against him, lips demanding entrance to my mouth. Gasping I felt his tongue slither in going straight to my enlarged fangs. He played with them for a moment before pulling back. I felt something land on my chest & looked down. A white tear gem stared back at me. "Aishiteru(3)."

Smiling slightly I felt his hand open mine before something was pushed into it. Looking down I saw Skyler's necklace staring at me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

He grunted, hugging me back a bit awkwardly. Laughing I pulled back.

"You're so awkward."

He glared before smirking. Narrowing my eyes I backed up. He stepped foreword with each step I took backwards.

"Come here, onna."

Smiling I backed up some more only to hit the wall.

"Uh… Max!" I yelled in a desperate attempt to get away. He chuckled darkly before loud pads were heard. "Now, Hiei, don't… blink!" I laughed, flashing around him, running as fast as I could into the house. I heard a growl before I was thrown on to my bed, clothes being shredded. Gasping I felt his lips crash on to mine. A lot like before. Moaning I wrapped my arms around his neck making him smirk. He kissed down my neck leaving a fiery trail in his wake. His right hand pushing my upper back so I would arch to his mouth. His other hand rubbed my butt, dipping down to right beside me core. He soon made it to his last spot with his mouth. His tongue slipped out surprisingly & dipped down past my waist. The amount of passion I felt in all this made my heart want to pop, I saw stars, & my core was heating up so fast it was unnatural. He kissed back up creating a whole different trail of hot kisses before he got to my right breast. Taking in a shuttery breath I dug my hands into his hair as he mistreated my rock hard bud. Sliding his tongue across it just slightly.

"Damn it, Hiei." I groaned, clutching his hair.

He smirked blowing on it. Gasping I felt shock & ach run through me along with heat though it headed south. Whimpering slightly I glared up at him through lidded eyes. He smirked, taking the aching bud in-between his lips & moving them side-to-side. Giving a moan I felt myself start to get wetter down there. I was about to yell at him to hurry but his teeth nipped the bud harshly making me cry out. He was focusing so fully on this I kinda regretted not doing it the day before. The amount of pleasure running through my nerves & how hot I was now was like heaven. Even if he was taking his sweat time. He nibbled the bud softer after that his tongue soothing it down every now & then. Groaning I pulled him closer.

"Please, Hiei." I begged like a dog.

He seemed to appreciate it though because a few seconds later I was gripping his hair even tighter as he took my full nipple into his mouth. Gasping I felt more jolts of pleasure run through me warming & tingling my insides. His mouth was magic… He kissed a trail to my other breast & did the same thing over again. Still taking his time like the ass he truly was. Growling as he kissed back up my neck I saw his amused eyes first & then his smirking lips.

"Ass."

He nipped my neck making me squeak.

"I could stop."

Grabbing his face I pulled him down for a rough kiss. He smirked, pressing closer. His hand rubbing right beside my core scooted closer till it was rubbing right across my slit. Though lighter so he didn't delve in. Spasms of pleasure ran up my body making me shake a little. He seemed to stroke it making me even wetter. Whining I pulled his lip into my mouth before letting it pop out.

"You're teasing me…" I whimpered.

He smirked. The other hand he used to bend my back to his desired position came up & stroke my neck, going over the necklace.

"Are you going to cherish it as much as you did the other?" He asked keeping his strokes going. Whimpering slightly I nodded. "Are you just saying that or do you mean it?" He questioned further, watching me carefully.

I can see why he wants to be positive that I love him, though it's hard to believe he loves me back. I told him I would still love Skyler & most guys would just leave & not give me the chance to get over him like Malcolm did. But he's taking a big chance, or that's what he thinks. Pulling his lips down to mine I locked our lips together & sucked on his bottom lip softly.

"I promise. As long as you promise not to die."

He smirked.

"Deal." He said before I felt something very heated & strained press up against my thigh.

Moaning I felt the hand he was stroking my slit with slid up & rest on my hip. His other hand went down & spread my legs more so he could rest there fully. The strained thing moved across my thigh, leaving a sticky smear of pre cum on there, all the way to my core. Waves of pleasure were humming as his head slid against my slit. Lifting my hips up with impatience I heard him chuckle darkly.

"You tease." I growled.

He nipped my neck again making me squeak… again.

"Revenge for all the times you came out in a flimsy towel."

Laughing slightly I rubbed my hands against his head making him growl lowly & close his eyes. And just so you know I did mean the **real** head.

"I'll come out naked next time if you hurry."

And then there it was. The very first stroke. Gasping I clenched down on him making him groan which harmonized with my moan. Tentacles of pleasure curled up my spin making me shiver in pure delight.

"You're so tight." He growled lowly.

Nodding eagerly I lifted my hips to meet his next thrust. Moaning again I closed my eyes. As if doing so would cause the pleasure to double. With each stroke another wave of pleasure washed over me, building & building till I felt like I was going to bust. He made little grunts & groans every now & then but I moaned every time he slammed back in. Which was almost every second. He was at super speed, so fast I couldn't meet his thrusts with my own. If he were anything like Skyler then he wouldn't blow with me. No… it would take him at least two of my orgasms to blow. As if karma was targeting me then I popped with a loud moan of his name. He kept going just as I suspected, bringing more waves of pleasure though these were even better since I was riding through my orgasm. Arching my neck back I wrapped my legs around his waist letting him get deeper penetration. He growled hitting my g-spot making me shake. And then it came. Another white light, the sharp & painful feeling of fangs burying themselves in my neck, & the feeling of having sperm shot into me. Which was delightful all on its own but I had no idea his would be so hot & large in quantity. It took three spurts for him to be milked dry & that was two more then Skyler. I should stop comparing them. Though if I had to say which one was better here… It would have to be the one who was currently resting against my sweaty form with his own sweaty form. Smiling at his peaceful expression I wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Hey, Hiei? What was the bite about? I know you didn't mark me as you're mate so?" I asked curiously.

He grunted, opening an eye to glance up at me.

"He placed his court mark on you."

Snapping my head to the side I saw the one person I thought I would never see again. Skyler… Gaping I heard Hiei growl as he covered my exposed body. Skyler gave him an annoyed look.

"I've seen it all before."

That only made him growl you dork… I couldn't stop staring at him.

"You're not alive are-"

He looked back at me along with Hiei.

"If I were tell me. Whom would you stay by?" He asked seriously.

"Hiei." I said without hesitating.

He nodded.

"Good. I'm glad you've found someone to care for like you did me. Though I don't really love it I love you & want you to be happy." His image flickered. "I can not stay long. I only came to wish you the best. If only I came when you weren't so… intimate with each other would this meeting be much more enjoyable." He disappeared before reappearing before me; his ghostly hand ran across my cheek sending chills down my spine. "I love you, Katie."

"I loved you, Skyler."

He smiled his half smile.

"Goodbye."

Watching him go again would have broke my heart to no repair if I didn't have my little fire demon.

"Goodbye…"

He faded away, his eyes disappearing last. When there was no trace of him Hiei turned my face towards his.

"Aishiteru."

Smiling I kissed him softly though he turned it rough quickly.

"Aishiteru."

The End

**Definitions for Numbered Words**

**1**-**Baka** means idiot, buffoon, moron, etc.

**2**-**Onna** means women.

**3**-**Aishiteru** means I love you.

I hope you either liked the story or have some good tips for me. Though like I stated in my profile if you would state you're tips politely. Thanks!


End file.
